


Sad Hours

by NO_ON101



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A bit realistic?, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sappy, i guess, minsung - Freeform, sad stuff, some hot make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NO_ON101/pseuds/NO_ON101
Summary: Jisung has been working a lot lately and Minho started to feel lonely.





	Sad Hours

"Sungie, will you come home a bit earlier today? You always come home late," Minho asked standing next to the chair the younger was sitting in. Jisung was working on music when Minho came by on his way out of the company.

It was already 7PM and the other members got to go home earlier, because their promotions will start tomorrow and they needed to rest. Minho was worried about the younger. He always works till late with Chan and Changbin and the couple didn't get to spend a lot of time together anymore.

Jisung's only response was a hum. Minho felt hurt. He wanted attention. "Jisung-ah," Minho tried again with a small whine, desperate for the other to notice him or even just spare him a glance. He hasn’t looked at the latter since he entered the studio, too busy working on music that doesn't even have anything to do with their recent album.

"I will be home soon, don't worry," Jisung finally answered. Minho felt some kind of hope bubble up. Maybe they will have some time to spend together.

 

—

 

But Minho's bubble of hope popped after being sat on the couch for a few hours now. It's 10PM already and no Jisung in sight. Minho felt alone in the small but big enough apartment for two. It's a place the two lovers chose together. A place for their privacy and to pour their feelings out to each other whenever needed.

But here was Minho. Alone. Pouring his feelings out to no one in particular. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he felt left out out of Jisung's life. The brown haired boy knew that the other loves him with his whole heart. He showed it very often. But the feelings of loneliness just won't leave him.

He wanted Jisung next to him. He wanted Jisung to comfort him, engulf him into a hug and whisper sweet nothings into his ear to assure him that he loves him with all his heart. Just all of those cliché and cringe-y stuff. But he's alone.

Another hour has gone by and the blond boy is still nowhere to be seen. Minho had red eyes by now. He’s been crying, feeling hopeless. Feeling like the relationship he's in is hopeless. Even though Jisung normally came home by 2AM, 11PM was already late and Minho felt empty on the stomach.

Minho decided to not feel that miserable anymore and put on the television that went out after being inactive for a while. An episode of The Good Doctor was playing, a series the two have been watching together. Minho sighed. It seemed like everything reminded him of the younger boy.

He went into the kitchen and opened the fridge, only to be met with light. He took out some ice tea and poured himself a glass. After putting back the bottle, he took the glass in his hand and leaned against one side of the counter. He drank the tea slowly, while looking at the counter in front of him, remembering those times.

 

—

 

"What are you cooking?" the boy with freshly blond dyed hair asked as he jumped up on the counter, his exposed thighs hitting the cold stone, making a shiver run down his spine. The brunet stood in front of him with his broad back towards him.

“How about you wait for a few more minutes, hm?" Minho teased, a chuckle evident in his silky voice. Jisung let out a whine as he reached out his foot and kicked Minho in his butt, making the latter thrust into the counter in front of him. "Yah, Jisung!" he screamed out, not raising his voice too much.

Minho put the spoon he was stirring the sauce with aside and turned towards the boy. There was a smirk playing on the blond boy's heart-shaped lips and Minho wanted to put the boy's ego back where it belonged.

Minho neared the boy while on the way his hand ended up on the other's exposed thigh. Jisung was only wearing Minho's oversized T-shirt and his own boxer shorts. Minho's smirk widened when he noticed the goosebumps forming on the blond boy's arms as his hands caressed his thigh.

He came to a stop in-between Jisung's legs, that were spread to make space for the other. Minho's left hand was comfortably laid on Jisung's thigh, making small circles on his skin resulting in goosebumps on the boy's arms. His right hand went to the boy's waist as he harshly pulled him closer, earning a shriek of the smaller boy. Chest to chest. Their noses touching. Their lips brushing every so slightly. This is how Minho liked it.

Minho's still annoyed about the small smirk playing on the younger's lips. So he decided to close the distance between them, with Jisung closing his eyes in anticipation of what's about to come. Much to the blond boy's dismay, Minho avoided his lips and went towards the boy's ear. His lips slightly brushed against it. "You better take that smirk of your lips, 'cause I'll make you moan my name," he whispered seductively.

His lips went behind the boy's ear as he began to kiss, lick and suck on his skin, making his way down towards his collarbone. Jisung put his right arm on Minho's left shoulder. He was evidently struggling on holding in his moans as his mouth betrayed him and let soft sounds through. Jisung felt a smirk form on Minho's lips against his skin. Wanting to not give into the older's teasing, he tried to shut up and not enjoy the current intimate moment.

But, of course, Minho being Minho, he found the sweet spot, pulled Jisung even closer by the waist making him arch his back and hoisting his thigh up, making him lock his feet around Minho's waist and began sucking on it, making Jisung slip a loud moan as he threw his head back.

A small chuckle left Minho's lips. He stopped sucking and kissed Jisung's skin back up to his lips. Finally their lips touched and melted together. The blond boy moaned against his lover’s lips as Minho locked his hands around Jisung's waist, pulling him closer to him and the edge of the counter. Jisung's hands went up to Minho's hair, ruining his already messy hair even more.

Unfortunately, their passionate make-out needed to be interrupted as Jisung gasped for air and noticed it. "Oh my god! Hyung, the food!" He panicked as he looked behind the brown haired boy. Minho sighed and quickly pressed a small peck against Jisung's lips before he turned around to see the mess and panic himself.

 

—

 

Minho didn't notice he was smiling through the tears streaming down his cheeks. Nothing had really changed, just that they don't spent much time together anymore. He missed those times. Maybe they've gotten too comfortable with each other? No. A couple should be comfortable with each other.

Minho missed the spark they had in the beginning. Not being with each other alone for a long time made him feel as if they were some kind of old couple. So used to each other that there's nothing new to explore. So used to each other and so much time spent together that they look back at their memories as the good old times. That's not how it should be right now, but it's still how he feels.

Minho still wanted to explore new things and make more memories with Jisung. He wanted to do everything possible with Jisung. His one and only best friend. His one and only love.

He knew he can't keep on being miserable anymore. He should take action himself. He decided to call Jisung. Not that he expected him to pick up as he was probably engrossed in producing. And of course he didn't pick up, but Chan did. "Hey, Minho. Jisung is working on something at the moment. Do you want me to pass a message to him?"

Minho fell silent. Jisung didn’t even have time to pick up a call from his boyfriend. He started to feel like crying again when a cold sweat ran down his spine, but he tried to hold it in. "Minho?" Chan's voice had a tint of worry.

Minho took a sharp gasp for air while holding his head back, trying to calm himself down. "Never- never mind," was Minho's response before he hung up. He didn’t want to do anything anymore. His boyfriend is more interested in music than him.

'Of course. What did you expect? Him to prioritise you? You should have known,' Minho's thoughts played up as sobs echoed throughout the apartment. With his knees up and his head in-between, his negative thoughts kept him busy for some time, not letting him notice the front door open and close.

 

—

 

"Jisung," Chan called out to the younger sitting by the mixing board, but he didn't respond, too engrossed in his work. Chan called out again, but this time louder, pretty much screaming. Jisung jumped from the sudden scream and looked behind him at his leader.

"What was that for?!" Jisung whined, frowning while staring at the green haired boy. "You work too much," Chan stated, making Jisung raise an eyebrow and let out a breathy chuckle. "As if you are any better."

Chan gave him a glare and Jisung responded with shaking his head mockingly, which looked cuter than intended. The leader sighed as he mumbled out the next words: "Minho called." Jisung's eyebrows went even higher. "When did he—" "Jisung, you're ruining your relationship with him," Chan interrupted in a matter-of-fact tone.

Jisung's features were decorated with confusion and a frown. "Who are you to say how my relationship with Minho hyung is going?" He spat out. Jisung was clearly annoyed. Now even Changbin, who was sitting on his phone, sighed, done with his shit. He put his phone down harshly, drawing attention from them both. "Jisung, it's very clear how it's going. You don't spend any time with each other at all and it's clear that hyung feels sad about the way you treat him."

Jisung still didn't understand. Treat him how? What was he doing that made him feel sad? Jisung's expression was the definitive definition of what confused meant. Jisung stared at the ground before looking between Chan and Changbin, who were busy staring at him, waiting for something. Jisung still didn't understand.

"Jisung, Minho was fucking crying when he called!" Chan snapped at the clueless boy. Jisung's eyes widened when he took his leader's words in. A sudden rush of guilt, panic and realisation had hit Jisung and he quickly stumbled off from his chair and grabbed his coat before rushing out of the studio. Changbin stared at Chan. "He'll never learn," Changbin stated.

 

—

 

Minho didn't notice Jisung's presence until the younger had reached him and brought his head up only to be met with Jisung's panicked eyes. Minho's dark orbs were now decorated with a spark of hope and Jisung was fast to embrace Minho with all his strength. As if he'll leave him. As if the mistake he made was his biggest regret ever.

Minho put his knees down what resulted in Jisung sitting on his lap, tightly holding his head against his chest. Minho was quick to lock his hands around the smaller boy’s waist. Finally he’s here. He let another set of tears loose as he sobbed and gasped for air in between while clutching onto Jisung.

Jisung was being eaten up by guilt. This was never what he wanted. Seeing Minho cry made his heart hurt and to add to that, it was his fault. Maybe he really didn’t deserve the boy he’s holding. He’s always here, waiting for Jisung to come. Waiting for some alone time with each other, but Jisung was too busy thinking about everything else except his lover.

“I am so sorry, hyung,” Jisung mumbled against the brunet’s hair, kissing it multiple times. Minho took a sharp gasp for air before bringing his head up to look at Jisung. The blond didn’t look any different from him, red eyes and lips trembling while tears streamed down his cheeks.

Minho let out a tired breathy chuckle as his eyelids were too heavy for him to open up completely. He brought his left hand up to Jisung’s stained cheek and wiped a few tears away and caressed it after. With hooded eyes from all the crying, Minho looked into Jisung’s with a small smile.

“Please, don’t leave me like this anymore,” Minho genuinely let his feelings out, his words were steady, but voice shaky. Jisung’s expression turned into a pained frown, knowing fully well that what he had done to the other was unacceptable. He eagerly nodded. That’s all he could do.

Minho smiled at the younger before he dived in to catch his lips. Jisung immediately melted into the kiss. He didn’t know he longed for it so much until those sweet lips had brought him into a feverish heaven.

At the end of the day, they know they love each other with their whole hearts and nothing will ever change that.


End file.
